


A Hero's Name

by LetsGoBeTheGoodGuys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoBeTheGoodGuys/pseuds/LetsGoBeTheGoodGuys
Summary: Jack wants to know if he has a middle name.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 107





	A Hero's Name

Jack stepped quietly into the bunker’s library. He knew he would find Sam there, bent over a book. Sam had started sleeping again - a little - now that they had Dean back from Michael. But he always spent the late night hours researching about archangels. Jack wondered how many books Sam had read in his life.

“Sam?” Jack said.

Sam glanced up just long enough to give Jack a smile. That was one of Jack’s favorite things about Sam. He always had a gentle smile for Jack, even when he was exhausted or busy. Sam had already turned back to his book, but his voice was soft as he asked, “What is it, Jack?”

Jack shifted a little on his feet. Maybe this was a silly question. But that was a wonderful thing about Sam. He never made Jack feel silly or stupid. Not even the time Jack had asked how to tie his shoes.

“Do I have a middle name?” Jack blurted the question out quickly, nervous about the answer. He was worried that maybe the question would make Sam sad. It seemed like a lot of Jack’s questions did.

At the question, Sam seemed to forget about his book. He pushed back from the table and turned to completely face Jack. “What made you ask that?” Sam said.

“Well, I’m human now. Like my mom was. I have her last name, at least. Cas told me he doesn’t even have a last name. And I just wondered if my mom gave me a middle name too.”

Sam blinked. Jack saw him swallow hard. “I don’t know. Um, I don’t think she did, Jack.”

Jack nodded slowly. He was disappointed. He thought a middle name would make him feel even more human. Another connection to his mom. To his family. Jack stared at his feet. He was a little ashamed at the burn of tears in his eyes.

“Hey, Jack,” Sam said. He waited for Jack to make eye contact with him before continuing. “Do you want to pick one?”

Jack smiled. “I can do that?”

“Of course you can,” Sam said. “Any name you want.”

Jack thought for a moment. It occurred to him that he didn’t really know a lot of names yet. He wanted to pick a cool one, though. A hero’s name. Like in Star Wars.

Sam stood after a moment, pulling Jack from his thoughts. “You don’t have to pick tonight. C'mon, let’s go to bed. It’s late.” He put a hand on Jack’s shoulder and guided him down the library steps.

Jack kept running through different names in his mind as they walked to his room together.

Sam stopped next to Jack when they reached his doorway. Jack looked up at Sam. Jack was always struck by how tall Sam was when he stood next to him like this. Sam’s face was thoughtful. He was looking at Jack with a curious expression. But his face was kind. It was always kind. Sam reached a hand out and messed up Jack’s hair.

“Goodnight, buddy,” he said.

As Sam turned to head to his own room, Jack stopped him with a hand on his arm.

Sam turned around, eyebrows raised.

“Sam, could I, uh…?” Jack started. He had suddenly decided what name he wanted to keep as his own. The most heroic name he could think of. He shook his head. He could ask Sam this. He could ask Sam anything. And he desperately wanted this question to not make Sam sad. “Would it be okay if I chose Samuel as my middle name?”

Sam’s eyes filled with tears and Jack saw him clench his jaw.

Oh, no. The question HAD made Sam sad. He didn’t want Jack to use his name. Of course he didn’t. Jack wasn’t his real kid. But Jack felt like he was. It was easy for him to forget who his real father was. Jack had chosen Sam as his dad in his very first days on earth. But that didn’t make it true. That didn’t make -

“Is that really what you want?” Sam asked, his voice hardly more than a whisper.

Jack nodded. More than anything. Sam was his favorite name. “Sam” meant bravery and kindness and soft smiles.

“Can I?” Jack asked again.

“Yes, Jack,” Sam said, voice hoarse. Jack was confused about why Sam was still trying so hard not to cry. Was he sad or happy? “I would really like that.”

Jack beamed. Without a thought, he threw his arms around Sam’s waist, tangling his fingers in the back of Sam’s shirt. “Thank you,” Jack said.

Sam was shaking slightly against Jack as he returned the boy’s hug. He rested his chin in Jack’s hair, giving Jack a squeeze as he said, “Jack Samuel Kline.”


End file.
